Your Way Back Home
by JeseeD
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little longer to find your way back home, even when it's right in front of your eyes for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Something it's been in my head for few nights (When I was supposed to be working on my college paperwork) just let me know, this won't be long and it's almost finished already, so if you guys likes stay steady please.**

* * *

 **Your Way Back Home**

 **Chapter 1**

Sofia stood on her tip toes as she tried to identify certain blonde in the middle of the great multitude of people who were now coming out of the inlet nº 4 at the airport. The almost 17 years old girl bite her lower lip in anticipation, her eyes wide open roamed every face she could to make sure not to lose the first glimpse of the woman she has been waiting for the past 13 months, 14 days, 2 hours ... Yes, she was counting each day. That was how much she missed her mother.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity but just minutes, Sofia's smile make presence, dimples appeared on either side of her cheeks as her face lit up when she saw her blond mother a few meters away.

"Mom!" She cried out excitedly before start running high speed, raven brown hair flew with the wind like white converse shoes helped her run faster.

Arizona is braced for impact. She could not stop smiling even if she tried. She had heard clearly Sofia's scream, hell, the whole airport must have heard it, so she focused her eyes and prepared her arms when she saw her eldest run to her with all the energy that a girl of her age can have.

And when it finally happened, she breathed again. Which is ironic, because the impact of well-trained and strong body of her eldest daughter caused her to run out of breath for a few seconds and then the tears of joy flowed of maternal blue eyes.

Mother and daughter hugged each other for a few long minutes, hard and longing before departing a bit to see clearly the perfect face of her daughter. They giggled when they realized that both had contained tears in eyes.

Arizona took Sofia's face in her hands before lovingly kissing her forehead. "Oh my baby girl. I've missed you so much." She admired her older daughter a little more. "My God, you're look all grown up, you've grown too much in the past year. I don't like it." The blonde pouted. Sofia was apparently higher than she remembers ... Well that's what you get when your biological parents are Mark Sloan and Callie Torres.

"You're exaggerating, Ma! I'm still the same." Sofia took her head back in laughter.

"I don't think so." Mother and daughter were taken out of their bubble by the almost hoarse, manly voice of someone behind them. "Have you two already finished mourn and laugh hysterically at each other? Because I like to say hello to my sister." The average height, green eyed and dark hair boy said with a chuckle.

"Oh little man, I'm sorry, you're right." Arizona stood next to Sofia to let her son Joseph hugged his sister too.

"Ma, I told you stop calling me that." The young man complained as she wrapped his sister in a hug.

"Well, you kind of are a little man, Joe. What are you? Still 10?" Sofia joked.

"I'm 14, you slumped shoulders." Joseph said as he pushed back his sister away from it in jest.

Arizona just laughed at the antics and the usual banter of her children. "Okay, you two stop, you haven't see each other after a year. Stop fighting." A fourth voice was recognized this time.

Right, Arizona's partner, Ashley Dion ... Yes, from the same family of the singer-songwriter Celine Dion. Ashley, a beautiful woman with expressive green eyes and jet-black hair, though was not in the music world, she's a world carve writer that Arizona met at a conference about fetal surgery in New York a little over 10 years ago. Totally random, the women shared a decadent elevator when they were stuck for nearly an hour.

After that fateful incident, Ashley asked the blonde to go to the launch of her book to be held in the same hotel that the two women were staying for the weekend.

Arizona were between dates with the renowned writer and the conferences to which she had been invited as a speaker. She also discovered that Ashley had a 3 year old son named Joseph. Despite the distance they both strove to make it work until the writer couldn't stand it and changed both her life and her son's and move to Seattle in search for Arizona. After a year or so of relationship and many conversations, Arizona adopted Joseph as her own.

"Ashley is right, we should better go find the luggage and then ate lunch like a normal family before you two take your head off." Arizona joked as she took her arm around the waist of her baby - not so baby these days - and the other around the arm of her growing son, with Ashley following closely.

"So the word is that your wife is back." Callie dropped her fork with a thud in irritation.

"Can we not do this right now ... here, please." Callie said without looking up at her wife sitting next to her on a table in the hospital cafeteria. "And stop saying that she is my wife, you are my wife, Jenny." She added.

"Right." Jenny said with disdain. "That wasn't what you said a few weeks ago when you cried your eyes out just because you missed her to much."

Yes, that was a bad day. Callie had remained strong in the fact that Arizona was gone for a year to London to support Ashley in her latest book tour throughout Europe, was painful to know that the blonde was going for that amount of time and it wasn't painful just for Sofia.

But she had just verbalized her feelings a few weeks ago when a fetal case came to the hospital and the surgeon who was replacing Arizona was a complete incompetent and he couldn't save the life of the Mom, where Callie was involved because her broken arm.

The brunette left the OR angry and sad at the same time before hiding in the near bathroom and cried with such intensity that her wife followed her to the place and try to comfort her. But nothing had prepared Jenny to hear her wife for the past 10 years crying for her ex and say how much she missed her 'wife'. At the time, Jenny realized that Callie wasn't crying just for the case, but for something more than even the brunette was not willing to admit.

Jennifer Velasquez, was the second fetal surgeon Arizona hired 12 years ago when she could no longer keep working in pediatric cases as fetal cases. Jenny - as Callie calls her - was Arizona's pupil when she reached the hospital. Raven hair, dark eyes, dimples on both cheeks and a beaming smile, made the Ortho Goddess fell in love with her lovely vibrant and lively personality.

Jennifer also happened to be the mother of one of Sofia's classmate at the new school, Melissa Velasquez. Was due to the connection of their girls that Jenny and Callie got to know each other a little better. After a year and a half, Callie decided that the third It's the charm and ended up marrying the hospital newest fetal surgeon and few months later Jenny had their youngest son Santiago Torres.

"I told you it was because the case took too much of me, I mean that woman was pregnant and the man couldn't save either of the Mom or the baby." Callie repeated what she thought was the millionth time to her wife.

"You should have called me ..."

"You were in surgery, Jenny."

"That's true, but maybe I could have done something about it." Jenny insisted. "No need Dr. Robbins to solve all your problems." She stung again.

Jennifer was quite aware about the connection between Callie and Arizona, means, they have a daughter together, but the young surgeon always knew it was more than that. There were times when Callie trust Arizona rather than her to treat fetal cases with the weak excuse that Arizona had more experience. Maybe Arizona had gained experience over time and certainly have worked with Dr. Herman was an added value, but she knew she was as good as the blonde, at the end of the day, she learned out of the infamous Dr. Robbins itself.

"Can we stop arguing about my ex please? The kids are excited about her return today, we will not ruin it for them just for us to be arguing and fighting all the time." Callie asked sweetly but firmly.

"Yeah, sometimes I think my own children love your ex more than me, that I am their mother." Jenny accused in a whisper.

Callie chuckled as she bent to kiss her wife's insecure flushed cheek. "Come on, that's not true. They love you very much, including Sofia. Arizona ... you know, she's like the cool aunt, who lets them do whatever they want and not get into trouble, except for Sofia, of course." In this the two women laughed softly before sharing a chaste kiss.

"Mom, Mami!" The wives looked up to find a hectic Melissa running with her brother in tow by the middle of the cafeteria toward them.

"What are you two doing here?" Callie asked, frowning.

"Today is a light day, Moms." Santiago said giving a little kiss to his mothers.

"So? Is she here? Where is she? Can we go see her?" Melissa asked full speed jumping on her toes in excitement.

"Calm down, cowgirl. She's not here." Jenny answered his obviously agitated and excited daughter.

"What?! But Sofia just sent me a text saying they were here." Melissa looked puzzled and disappointed.

"Damn right, I'm here." Then they heard the ringing voice behind Torres-Velasquez family.

Melissa and Santiago ran towards the blonde immediately. "Zona!" the noise in the middle of the cafeteria was heard. Some of the doctors, surgeons, interns or residents who were there to meet smiled, others just irritated at the caused noise. In any case, neither of the two families seem to care.

Callie looked longingly at the scene playing before her eyes. She wanted more than anything to stand up and also involve the small woman in her arms. She had a big smile on her face as she risked a glance at her wife. Luckily for her the woman wasn't looking at her. Jenny also had her attention on their children hugging the blonde.

"See, that's what I said." She said quietly.

Callie stood before leaning back and speak into the woman's ear. "The cool aunt." She reaffirmed the fetal surgeon before approach the shock of hugs and kisses that took place in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.

"Arizona…"

"Hello, Calliope."

* * *

 **Your Way Back Home**

 **Chapter 2**

After a little hug between the women in front the uncomfortable stares of their wives, children went back to the homes chores, Jenny went to her next surgery and Ashley took Joseph home, leaving the women in question alone.

Arizona looked carefully at the brunette who seemed nervous at her and a little excitement she noticed in her brown eyes and say about the anticipation that the blonde felt when she had Callie in her arms for those short seconds. She certainly had missed the Ortho Goddess too. And the feeling didn't go unnoticed by Ashley, just as Jennifer noticed the bright smile on the face of her wife when she first saw the blonde.

They had said goodbye to each other many years ago. They had forgiven each other many years ago. They were finally free and happy with other people, they formed different families, they grew and acknowledged the idea that their lives were hardly united only by the love of a daughter who loved them both equally.

But still today each of them still holds a candle for one another. It was a slight lingering feelings over the years, was that indescribable something, which lead them to be close to each other despite the appropriate distance and limits both had settle after Callie's wedding with Jenny.

Everything changed after Callie and Jenny's wedding. It was that day that Arizona finally understood that her Calliope, the love of her life despite everything, the mother of her daughter and the woman whom she was looking for spend the rest of her life with, was happy with someone else. Arizona understood and accepted it eventually and then she also went ahead and climbed aboard a committed relationship with Ashley, taking Joseph as her own.

They didn't regret of anything, their lives are good, filled with laughter and joy without excluding discussions and scolding, but it was what a normal family shared. The blonde was sometimes fantasizing how her life would have been if Callie had taken her back. Callie undoubtedly had also asked that same question so many times, but things happen for a reason and she loved her family too much like to regret anything.

Callie offered a coffee at the newcomer and the chance to catch up. She spent a whole year and it certainly wasn't ready to let go of the blonde so fast.

"So how was it?" Callie asked before taking a sip of her latte walking side by side with her former wife.

"It was really good. London has always been my favorite city." Arizona said with a smile. "I was there when I was just a little girl for about 3 or 4 months, many things have obviously changed, so it was like knowing the city once again." She said as she sat on a small table in the cafeteria again.

"That's great and I imagine it was ridiculously difficult, with all the work and be there for Ashley, I saw the interviews." Callie said as she sat in front of the blonde.

"Mmm you read her book?" She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Maybe." Callie giggled. "She's very good at what she does and you know very well how much I like love stories, but I can assure you I was more than once to give up on that book. It was incredibly frustrating, it was only until the end that the couple was given the opportunity to be together, they were really stubborn, like what the hell? I literally wanted to get into that book and slap some sense into them." Callie rambled and wandered about the book.

"That is a reduced count about how the story's going way, have you been attending one of those groups that meet once a week to discuss and review about a particular book, Calliope?" Arizona asked in knowledge.

"You caught me." Both women laughed heartily. They were not exactly best friends that would be too weird and a bit awkward, but over the years and all the children grow about the same age, they did have enough contact. Not to mention the fact that both work in the same hospital.

At first their relationship was awkward, especially after the final break in that couples therapy room - it feels like an eternity ago, Arizona thinks - but after years, both women found out that yes or no, they were both in each other's life and the best was smooth things up for Sofia's sake.

"It's actually a great book, I read directly from the manuscript, you know advantages that come by themselves." The blonde moved her eyebrows comically making the brunette smile.

"I know."

"But I didn't actually worked in London at all. I'm actually here to talk to Bailey and see when I can take my job back, I need my hands with a little blood." She giggled. Surgeons at last.

"Wait! You haven't practiced medicine for over a year?" Callie's eyes widened dramatically.

"Nope."

"But like at all, not even a bandage?" She asked again now worried when the blonde nodded and frowned. "How is that possible? You are Arizona Robbins, you have double certified in both pediatric and fetal surgery, you love helping tiny babies ... Scratch that, you love cutting, how did you spent a whole year without making a single surgery?!"

"Ashley needed my support, that's what happened." Arizona replied seriously. "That was why I decided to go with her in the first place and it was crazy and believe me it was driving me crazy, but even if I had got my medical license in London to practice medicine, I wouldn't have had the time." She tried to explain.

Callie noticed the blonde's missed look though, she knew Arizona and she knew how much the woman loved her job so she cannot wrap her head in this.

"Can we talk about something else?" Arizona cut the brunette's train of thought. "Has Sofia mentioned something about what she wants for her birthday this weekend?"

And there it was, despite everything, despite the time, Arizona would always shut down at Callie even when she didn't have to. Callie nodded in understanding the situation and the apparent need for her ex-wife to change the subject.

"Actually yes, you beloved daughter asked to go to an Adele concert with Melissa in New York, can you believe it? She seriously thought I would let her go alone with Melissa without any supervision to New York no less." Callie snorted in disbelief to remember the request of her eldest daughter.

"Well at least her musical tastes have improved in recent times." Arizona shrugged. "How it is that I know nothing about this? She and I talk all the time."

"Well, I guess she knew you'd say no."

"And I would?" The blonde asked jokingly.

"You better do because I don't want Sofia, Melissa and you conspiring against me again." Callie raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "I hate to be the bad cop." She added with a hint of annoyance.

"Calliope, you were always the bad cop." Arizona laughed jokingly earning a death glare from the other woman.

"I hate you." She replied humorously.

"But for what it's worth, I also would have said no. I know she is nearly 17 but New York is far away and planning to go there by themselves is not the most appropriate thing to do."

"That's what I said!" Callie said convincingly. "I would have loved for you to said no when she thought she was big enough to start dating. She will never be big enough. Maybe when she's 30 0 35 I start to consider it." Callie chuckled

"I never said I was agreed with that, I'm still not and you're totally insane, Calliope." Arizona said as taking her last sip of coffee and stood up. "Can we keep talking about it as we walk to Bailey's office?" She asked hopefully to continue talking to the brunette.

"What? Been one year out and no longer remember your own hospital?" Callie teased walking beside the blonde again.

"Shut up." The blonde laughed with her.

"Oh and just so you know, your daughter is having a little thing with this boy, Roger, from school, just thought you should know now that you're here." She raised an eyebrow at the woman waiting for her reaction.

"What?! And you let her?" Yes, that was the reaction she was looking for, now she shouldn't have to be the only bad cop. She smiled to herself.

"So, what about this guy Roger?" Arizona asked her daughter now sitting on the couch playing video games with Joseph.

Children screamed loudly and continued to compete head to head in a race car at high speed. Some things never change. Sofia suddenly jumped with her fist in the air and with a cry of victory.

"Oh YES! In your face!" Sofia jumped and delight in her younger brother face. "I still got it, you dwarf. You cannot beat down Sofia Robin Sloan Torres." And she said all her names.

"You cheated! You're a cheater, you take me out of the way." Joseph complained. "Ma! She cheated!" Now he shouted to Arizona for support.

But the blonde was dying not to laugh to say anything. "Awww poor baby needs helps from Mommy." Sofia put her hands to her eyes comically pretend crying in derision.

"Sofia, that's enough Stop messing with your brother." Arizona said lovingly but firmly.

"But he's just a crybaby." Sofia replied.

Joseph trampled indignantly. "I am not!" The truth was that the boy was a bit spoiled, especially by Arizona.

"Can we stop screaming, we just got home." Ashley walked into the common room and fall comfortably next to Arizona leaving some snacks at the coffee table for the kids.

"She's right." Arizona put her hand on the woman's thigh. "You." She pointed to her eldest child. "Stop teasing your brother, it's the last time I said it Sofia Robin and you." She looked at Joseph, who had a smile when he saw her mother berating her sister. "If you want to win Sofia in that silly game, then play by her own rules. She plays dirty, learn to play dirty too." She advised.

"Arizona!" "Mom!" Was heard in the house at the same time.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ashley said softly.

"It's just a stupid game." The blonde give Ashley a cheek kiss and smile

"It's an excellent idea. Thanks Ma." José fived Arizona.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Sure it is, but you should have thinking by yourself and not wait for Mom to always tell you to do it, Dumbass."

"Sofia!" Both Ashley and Arizona said in unison. "What I just said? Apologize now." Arizona rebuked.

"But -"

"Now, little Miss." Ashley bite her lip not to laugh. She always reminded silent when Arizona rebuked one of their kids. Well, Sofia wasn't technically her daughter, but she couldn't help but love her as her own, just in the same way Arizona welcomed Joseph in her heart.

"Sorry, Joseph." Sofia said in a whisper.

"I haven't heard." Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh sorry little brother." She said loudly this time.

"I don't think you're being honest, but I take it." Joseph said laughing now.

"Of course you will." Sofia moaned as she sat again to restart play. She was so done with this conversation.

"Do not think I've forgotten the conversation about Roger, young lady, especially the fact that you didn't tell me anything about it. Callie had to tell me." The blonde was almost indignant that her daughter wasn't confident enough to talk to her about it.

"Mami is a traitor." Sofia murmured.

"What was that?"

Before another unnecessary argument took place, Ashley intervened. "So Sofia, what do you want as a birthday gift?" She asked not knowing what the whole thing was.

"Everyone."

"What does that mean?" Joseph asked this time without looking away from the flat screen of the plasma TV.

"I mean my two great and loving families. Mami and Jenny along with Melissa and Santiago of course and us." Sofia said without looking away from the screen as well.

"A huge family birthday?" Arizona asked sarcastically.

"You don't like the idea? Could have fooled me with what happened today in the cafeteria between you and Callie." Ashley said with disdain.

"Ash -" Arizona started, knowing the opinion of Ashley on the hug between her and her ex.

"This is about my birthday. I'm turning 17, next year I won't be around so I want to enjoy my two families a lot."

"That's another thing we need to talk. It seems you haven't told me much in recent times, Sofia. I won't lie, I'm a little disappointed." Arizona said with hurt in her voice.

"Ma, I just wanted to talk to you personally. About Roger, college and my birthday. You said I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday, by the way."

"If you think I'm going to say yes to your crazy idea of going to New York all by yourself for a concert, you are out of you mind." Arizona said once.

"Don't worry, Ma. I've given up on that. Mami made me give up into that actually."

"And I agree with her."

"I second that." Ashley intervened. "You're too young for those things and Melissa is not older than you either."

"Says who went to her first book fair at 14 without telling her parents." Sofia laughed, remembering the story.

"That's why I say it, I ended up wandering New York streets until I could call my mom to get me." Ashley said with a grin. "I also lived in New York so it wasn't so bad, but you want to go to a city you don't know."

"Well that's the point." Sofia said. "But relax, Mami already said she wouldn't let me go and I actually want something else as I mentioned before." Sofia said without looking at her mother and stepmother.

"And what's that?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Camping!"

"You cannot be serious." Callie blurted in disbelief as putting breakfast in front of her wife and children the next morning. Sofia came home really early to talk about plans for her birthday that last night she herself shared with Arizona.

"But it's fun and different and Melissa and I wants to go." Sofia pouted and whimpered to see defensiveness of her biological mother.

"Honey, that's not such a crazy idea, at least not as crazy as to let them go to New York for a concert." Jenny said without looking up from her newspaper. "It could be funny, I used to go camping all the time with my parents, we can build up our cars and the five of us can go to a pretty wooded park." Jenny mentioned feeling a little more excited about the idea.

"Ummm I not think to spend my birthday away from Ma, I mean I've been waiting for her to come back for my day all year." Sofia frowned on the assumption of her stepmother. "She wasn't here for my 16th so I need her more than ever for my 17th." She added.

"Well that was her fault, Sof. It was her decision to leave you one month before your birthday." Jenny mentioned.

"She didn't leave me!" Sofia snapped at her now.

"Hey! Do not raise your voice, Sofia, show some respect. Jenny didn't mean it that way, right?" Callie gave a dead glare to her wife.

"She was being a good partner in the same way that Ashley has been for her." Sofia defended her mother to the hilt, while Melissa and Santiago didn't move a muscle. They knew better than to get into the discussion.

"Before her duty as a wife is her duty as a mother and what she did wasn't okay at all considering how excited you were about your sixteen birthday." Jenny was on a roll.

"Jennifer, I think you've said enough." Callie said with a disdain still looking at her. She couldn't believe that Jennifer has said those things to Sofia, especially knowing how much Sofia idolized her blonde mother.

"Seriously, Callie? You expect me to agree with spending all weekend with your ex in the woods?"

"If you don't want to go then don't go, nobody is forcing you to do anything." Sofia said standing suddenly, she was no longer hungry.

"Sofia, now that's just rude." Callie intervened when she saw the sad look in Jenny's eyes.

"Sorry Mami, sorry Jenny." She quickly apologized. "But all I'm asking to spend my birthday with my two mothers, my two stepmothers and my many siblings, is that too much to ask? It's just a weekend, it's no big a deal." Sofia was almost on the verge of tears.

"Sof, what did your mother said about this?" Callie decided to divert a little to get more information.

"She said she'd have to think and talk with Ashley about it."

Callie sighed. "Okay, so let us talk about it too." Callie suggested.

"It's that really so difficult? I thought you all get along pretty well. I thought you and mom were finally friends, I mean the last 10 years hasn't help at all?"

"Sofia is not that, it's just that there are boundaries and these limits can't just go away. Those works for a reason." The brunette tried to rationalize with her eldest daughter.

"Fine, whatever." The exact copy of Callie made her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, stop right there little Miss, do not walk away from me just because we don't say yes to you, Sofia." Callie scolded, not liking Sofia's attitude.

"I'm not walking away, Mami, I promise, it's just that I promised Ma would be quick. We will spend the day together, just her and me and I'm very excited about my uninterrupted time with my mom." Sofia's smile almost reached the height of her ears.

"We can see that, but you should at least finish your breakfast, Sofia." Jenny said this time.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry anymore and I'm late." Sofia came to give kisses to the other part of her family.

"Sof?" Jennifer called before the identical young version of her wife could leave the room. Sofia looked up questioning eyes. "Sorry ... The things I said about Arizona." She said honestly.

Sofia smiled sweetly. "It's already forgotten." It was not, but it was much better to let the remind silence.

"I love camping!" Santiago said out of nowhere after Sofia left.

Melissa didn't looked up. "I do too actually and Arizona is pretty cool."

Both women look one another and sing. It looks like the decision was already made.

"Three days, we can handle three days right?" Arizona looked back to Callie for some support.

"Yes, it will be a piece of cake. Sofia will be happy, the kids will enjoy it and then at Sunday night everyone can get back to normal again." The women sat side by side on one of the benches outside the hospital. Both had been trying to get their minds about Sofia's plan and it seems that they have come to a conclusion.

"But camping?" Arizona groaned for the tenth time. "Camping is not fun. I hate camping!" She mentioned again.

"I know." Callie said knowledge with a smile. "But you owe her, so ..." She trailed off. She wasn't being derogatory, just commenting.

"I know." Arizona looked at the cars move from place to place in the street until she complain again. "Why didn't she just asked for a jewel or even a car? That would have been much better." Callie laughed at the blonde's words.

"Your daughter is not so superficial, Robbins." She bumped shoulders with the blonde woman jokingly.

"Tell that to all the designer clothes she has in her closet." They chuckled again. "She's growing up so fast." Arizona said before releasing a long breath.

"But she's our baby girl, no matter what." Callie unwittingly took her former wife's hand in hers and gently stroked.

"She is." Arizona nodded in agreement without even register Callie's touch beyond comfort that representing the light delicate gesture.

"And she's ours." They said at the same time that made them laugh on matching thoughts. They smiled sweetly for a long moment before realizing that their bodies were unusually close to each other and the skin to skin contact was made more noticeable.

Arizona took out her hand from Callie's and straightened up, her cheeks burned for no apparent reason as her hands began to sweat strangely.

"So three days, what could go wrong?" The blonde said nervously without looking at Callie.

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know people**

* * *

 **Your Way Back Home**

 **Chapter 3**

"How is this going to be, Sof?" Arizona asked while getting things in the van. She'd come to Callie's house about 10 minutes ago and was getting some other stuff that they couldn't get into their car.

"Well, I got us a very nice and spacious cabin, has four bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms and -"

"And have it heating?" Arizona quickly with the last of the bags in her hand.

Sofia chuckled. "Yes, Mom, it has heating."

"That sounds more like a house than a cabin, how did you get it?"

"I know someone who knows someone else." The brunette said softly before disappearing into what she called her second home since she was 7 years old.

"So we'll all be together in the same house?" Arizona turned around to Ashley's voice.

"God, you can't do that, I think my heart stopped for a few seconds." She giggled.

"All together. In one house-cottage. In the middle of the woods?" Ashley ignored the words of the woman. "That's your idea to spend our first weekend in Seattle?" She crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"First, it was not my idea, it was Sofia's and second, I am grateful enough with the fact that Sofia will not make me sleep on the cold, hard ground for two nights, so yes, we will share this house-cottage with Callie ... wife and children." The dramatic pause hinted sarcastic enthusiasm Arizona hosted by the situation. She did not like it, but she did it to make her daughter happy.

"Alright, but I'm bringing my own car." Ashley let go of her arms and walked to her new Audi that was delivered this morning.

"I thought we were going in my car." Arizona hadn't even noticed that her partner had arrived in a new car, she just suppose she came there in a cab.

Ashley shrugged indifferently. "Only if there's an emergency or something."

"There'll be two vans, Callie's and my own, why would we need your expensive new car to an emergency?" Arizona pursed lips.

"Only in case it's needed." Ashley tried to wash the conversation.

"What are you up, Ashley?" She asked, knowing better, but the question hung in the air when another voice chimed in.

"Are we are ready for this?" Callie approached the couple with a big smile.

Arizona frowned at the brunette. "Why are you so excited about this?" She gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, as a family trip!" Ashley's face crumpled at the thought. Arizona only raised eyebrow and after a few seconds of silence the Latina broke. "FINE! I'm just trying to be a good mother for our daughter and pretend I'm excited to spend three days in the forest." The other two women broke into laughter. "This will be anything but fun." Callie winced shaking her head.

"Calliope! We have to get moving if we want to get there today." Jennifer called from the front door waiting for her wife. Her scowl made Callie's eyes widen.

"Uhh Calliope, you should go there before she come after you and take you by the ear." Arizona said quietly on the shoulder of her ex-wife with a mischievous chuckle.

"Shut up, Robbins." Callie gave through clenched teeth and do what her wife says.

"Should I be worry about this nascent friendship between you two?" Arizona turned to her partner and stared in confusion. "You look really close now." Ashley said.

"It's been almost 14 years since we divorced, Ash." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Should I be worried?" She asked back. Ashley frowned in confusion this time. "You're taking your car to a family trip, you're supposed to travel with me and instead you're driving by yourself, so should I be worry here?"

"I told you, is just in case of emergency." Ashley almost angrily defended the nearly accusing words of the blonde.

"Uha." It was the short answer Arizona gave before walking to the driver's side of the van.

The ride was smooth, Callie was driving her van with Melissa and Santiago in the back and Jennifer as co-pilot, while Arizona was going ahead with Sofia and Joseph, Ashley had beaten them in her own car a few minutes ago. The brunette didn't understand why the woman didn't go with Arizona in the same car but she didn't comment. It was not, after all, her business.

When two SUV hit the wet ground, Callie saw Ashley out of her car with sunglasses on her perfect black hair. "This is, right?" She asked for confirmation by the others.

"Yes, this is it." Sofia said excitedly as she walk out Arizona's car.

And suddenly the front door of the house-cottage opened revealing a hazel eyed young redhead boy, with a gray T-shirt and khaki pants to the knee and mountaineers shoes, not to mention the million-dollar smile that accompanied his perfect face.

"Welcome to Olympic National Park, My name is Roger and I'll be something like your tour guide." The boy was warmly introduced from the top of the stairs in the front porch of the house-cottage.

"Wait! Roger? Like Sofia's crush, Roger?" Arizona asked looking at her daughter who was giving her a nervous smile.

"Ma-"

"NO! Don't Ma, me." Arizona interrupted. "You brought your boyfriend to this 'family' weekend?" The blonde used quotes for dramatic effect. "Wait? You knew about this?" She turned to Callie that had a blank look on her face.

"What? Of course not, Arizona." Replied the brunette.

"Is there a problem?" The boy walk down the stairs and went to the women.

"Yes, the problem is that I was brought here under lies so I'm going home." Arizona was walking toward her car when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked the foreign hand and felt the anger growing inside.

"Mrs. Robbins, I understand your upset, but I promise you this wasn't misconduct." Roger said softly trying to calm the blonde mother of her girlfriend. One of her many mothers anyways.

"Dude, keep your hands away from me ... now." Arizona said between clenched teeth.

"Oh God! I think Mom is gonna beat him." Joseph said with a giggle behind her sister who was in so much trouble.

"Sof, do something before Zona -" Melissa cannot quite finished when Arizona took Roger's hand and bent his fingers down.

"Mom!"

"Arizona release him now." Ashley told the angry blonde.

"What do you want with my daughter?" She didn't listen to anyone and focused on the young man who could have already taken the innocence of her baby girl. Exaggerated, yes, but she didn't care right now.

Roger writhed in pain as her knees were bending and fell. "I just wanted to meet Sofia's family, especially you ... ahhhh" Roger gasped as Arizona tightened her grip on his hand. "She can't stop talking about you, I've been waiting a year to finally meet you ..."

Arizona suddenly dropped the young man's hand and turned to her eldest daughter. "A year?!" Everyone shuddered at the shriek that made the blonde. "A year? You've been dating this guy for a year and it didn't seem important, I don't know, tell me about it?!" Arizona shout.

Tears gathered in Sofia's eyes, she apparently had inherited the authority issues from her blond mother.

"And you, you knew about this and didn't bother to tell me anything, Calliope?" Now her anger turned to the older brunette.

"If you had been here, you would have known." Arizona frowned at Jennifer's words

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" Sofia jumped into the conversation, she did not want this to get worse than it already was. The young woman went to her angry mother carefulness. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Ma. But it's not like Roger has been my boyfriend all this time." She began to explain while Arizona squinted in suspicion. "I met him a year ago, yes, we became friends and then started dating a few months -"

"And in all those months you didn't find the time to tell me? You had to literally ambush me today with this guy I just heard a few days ago by the mouth of your mother and not yours?" Arizona was beyond disappointed and hurt.

"You weren't here." Sofia said quietly, a tear rolled down her eye when she saw sadness on her Mom's face at her words. "I just wanted to tell you in person -"

"And this is your way to introduce me your boyfriend? Bring him here for your birthday with your family?" The blonde reproached, shaking her head when her daughter couldn't meet her eyes. "You know you did wrong that's why you're not looking me in the eye, Sofia. This ... this is not what I remember about my daughter, I'm outta here, Joseph get into the car." She instructed.

Ashley rushed to her partner. "Honey, don't think you're exaggerating a bit?" She said nothing.

"Arizona, don't do this, please." Callie tried this time.

"Mom, please, I just ask you to -"

"That's the point, I don't want to, I don't need it!" She said angrily as she opened the driver's side door.

"But I need you to do it!" Sofia begged her mother. "Please do this for me, Mom. Tomorrow is my birthday, I want you here with me and I know you're angry and disappointed that I didn't say anything about many things, Ma, but please don't go, don't leave again." Everyone was silent as Sofia's words were heard.

That's when Arizona understood that this was not just because Sofia had a boyfriend and hadn't said anything about it to Arizona, it went much further than that. Arizona made eye contact with Callie and saw the same look of concern in those identical brown eyes that her daughter has.

Arizona looked at her daughter and sighed. "Which room is mine?"

Sofia felt she could breathe again in those words, she finally managed to get her mother out of her self-imposed walls, so she smiled weakly at her achievement. "I'll show you." She said softly.

Arizona closed the car door and walked toward the house-cottage not without before apologizing to Roger in her way.

The house-cottage was definitely beautiful, wood floors were always Arizona's favorites and the smell was nice to enjoy nature as well. Soon the two families were already organized in the house, the two main rooms have been designed to Arizona with Ashley and the other for Callie and Jennifer both rooms had a personal bathroom, another room was taken by the girls as the latest and widest was intended for the boys included Roger.

It was still early in the morning, so Callie decided to make some coffee to try to calm things in the house. To say that the brunette was surprised by the burst of Arizona was an understatement, she knew the blonde would be surprised and a little angry that Sofia hadn't said anything to her directly about Roger, she was at a loss of words when she herself saw Roger here in what is supposed to be a family weekend - somewhat unusual family - but a family nonetheless.

And then there was the misplaced Jennifer's comments. This was the second time her wife points out that Arizona 'left' Sofia for Europe, which is cruel because Arizona never did such a thing or at least that was what Callie claimed to defend her ex.

Callie sipped her coffee as she looked out the window to the outside of house-cottage and saw her daughter head down while Arizona was saying things to her, by the body language of the blonde, Callie could tell there was no anger in the conversation, rather some sadness. Arizona was still shaking her head as she ran a finger under her right eye - wiping a slight tear - Callie supposed, she saw Sofia now looking directly at her mother taking her hand before taking her blond mother in her arms.

Callie smiles as the usual hug unfolds before her eyes. Sofia usually hide her face in the neck while Arizona caresses her silky hair, this time was no different, but Sofia was obviously no longer a baby but a little taller than Arizona so it was fun to watch her bend her back to gain entry in the comforting embrace of her mother.

"You're angry, Mami?" Callie was taken from the view by Melissa's voice. She never get tired of listening the sweet girl calling her that way, she never demanded, Jenny never did either, especially not after knowing that Melissa's father had died in an accident when she was just four years old. Jennifer is bisexual too and she had a long relationship with her best friend who then became Melissa's father, but the man could never enjoy her daughter because of a car accident caused by another driver's recklessness. Jennifer was responsible for maintaining Melissa's father memory intact in the same way she and Arizona did it with Sofia about Mark, that's why they never demanded the girl to call Callie Mami. She just did it when she was 9 and a half years, one morning she woke up frightened after a bad dream, Melissa was crying for her Mami, but Jenny wasn't who she wanted, was Callie who could comfort her.

"I'm a little surprised that she would do something like this without even consulting any of us, but I'm not angry, sweetheart." Callie turned to her adopted daughter and looked with suspicion. "Please tell me you weren't involved in this too, Melissa?"

"No, Mami, I had no idea she was planning to bring Roger here." Melissa said honestly as she looked in the fridge for some milk, she smiled to find what she wanted. "It seems that Sof really planned all this." She said as poured herself a latte and a lot of sugar. "You think Zona be angry all weekend, because I like her when she's being nice and cool, nagging and frowning, not much." The 16-year-old said with a chuckle.

Callie chuckled at the comment. "I hope not. They just need to talk heart to heart and I think they just did it, so I guess everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Ashley joined out of nowhere with a drink of orange juice as well. "Where are the boys?" She asked not to see her son as she sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"With Roger on the back, I think they are fleeing from women drama." Jennifer said as she walked up to her wife wrapping her arms around Callie's waist.

"They're probably tired of too much estrogen." The women laughed before Sofia walked with her arm around Arizona's shoulders into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Ashley asked her partner.

"For now, I have yet to accept that boy will be under my roof for the next three days." Arizona rolled her eyes in annoyance causing the other women laugh a little.

"In fact, Ma, you are the one who is running under Roger's roof." Sofia bite the thumb tip waiting for the reaction of her mother to the new information.

"That's just great. Recall me how I'm still here?" Arizona grimaced.

"Because you love me enough." Sofia kissed the cold cheek. "This place belongs to Roger's parents, when I told them about my birthday and that my mother wouldn't let me go with Melissa to New York for the best concert of all time ..."

"Here we go again." Callie rolled her eyes at her daughter's words.

"They said I could have this place at my disposal." Sofia finished with a bright smile.

"I hope that doesn't mean that you could use this place for their precious child to have his way with you." Arizona's eyes narrowed as Callie's almost choked on her own coffee and a gasp of surprise came from Sofia.

"Ma! We will not talk about those things." Sofia's cheeks were filled with a pink tinge.

"Oh we will talk about it, Missy, if you think you're old enough to have a boyfriend, then you are old enough to have that conversation." Arizona said.

Melissa did everything possible not to break out laughing at Sofia's disturbance face. "But we already had that conversation when I was 15." Sofia protested quietly.

"Then we will have it again."

"Ok why not better focus on today and what we're doing?" Callie came to save her daughter. "Sof, what you have planned for us?" Sofia took a deep breath and thanked her mother with eyes.

"Well actually I'm responsible for that part." The man's voice echoed through the room full of women. "I think that we haven't formally introduced, Mrs. Robbins, I'm Roger Blake and I am glad to meet the woman who Sofia never stops talking." He said with some nervousness that only Sofia could notice.

"It's Dr. Robbins and you're too charming for your own good." Arizona shook hands with the young man before remembering something. "Wait, Blake, like Penny Blake?" Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Umm yeah, she's my aunt." Roger said doubtful. Had he done something wrong?

Arizona looked at Callie who gave her a grin. "You're kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke?" At the silence of the room she had her answer. "For the love of God, are we somehow always related to everyone? Because this is just ridiculous." Arizona said chuckling.

"I thought the same when I knew." Callie laughed as she instinctively handed a coffee to her ex-wife just as she liked. Loaded with lots of sugar.

"Who's Penny Blake?" Ashley seemed the only unaware.

"Callie's ex-girlfriend." The rest of the room said together, even Joseph knew who Penny Blake was, he heard by his sister the whole story.

"Okay what about before we get underway with Roger's plans for us, we do breakfast first?" Callie proposed to clear the tension in the room.

"I'll help you." Arizona offered freely.

"Really?" Callie asked remembering how bad cook her ex-wife used to be.

"My cooking skills will surprise you, Calliope." Arizona winked at the brunette as she approached her. Both women missed the eyes of their partners. Ashley frowned as Jennifer left the place without saying a word. Callie noticed her wife walking out but she focused on breakfast for everyone in the company of her former wife under the watchful eye of Ashley.

* * *

 **Your Way Back Home**

 **Chapter 4**

They took nearly an hour of hiking, landscapes tasted by the two families were more than beautiful, fauna and flora that was part of the park was definitely more than expected...

And yet, Arizona's leg started to bother a bit. Walking down an hour at a steady pace, even with her years of training, something the blonde couldn't foresee was the sweat that was now running through her body to her legs and filtered under the fancy modern prosthesis that she wore now, so the rubbing was beginning to wreak havoc in every step she took over the path that seemed never-ending.

"We're almost there, folks." Roger repeated for the fourth time making Arizona to roll eyes.

"He said that about 15 minutes ago and we're still not there." She groaned silently. All she wanted was to sit for a minute.

"Hey you all right?" Ashley approached her when clearly heard the comment from her partner.

And someone else also heard, Arizona apparently wasn't as silent as she thought. Callie turned to notice the blonde limping a bit and immediately knew what was happening.

"You're not using my leg?" She pulled away from her wife to walk next to Arizona and see what she could do.

Some years ago when Callie perfected her robotic prosthesis, she was finally able to convince her ex-wife to use one, after all, the whole project was for her. Since then Callie has been monitoring Arizona's prosthesis and make some modern changes to it, such as adjusting the leg with artificial skin that looked just like Arizona's skin and given other uses such as wearing high heels as Arizona had always wanted.

It was a great achievement for Callie in her project and Arizona was happy when she began to use the prostheses which everyone spoke about. They celebrated the victory. That had been their last closeness moment in years. It was an instinctive kiss amid the celebration, joy and exhilaration, but after both women convinced themselves that it was just a mistake and wouldn't happen again. After all Callie was married to Jennifer in the same way that Arizona was in a committed relationship with Ashley.

"Arizona?" Callie called again when there was no answer.

"No, Callie, I'm using my regular leg, the redhead over there said we could find some water in the way so I don't want to damage my microprocessor." Arizona walked with a slight limp in her step. "But now I'm sweating my body out, which means that my leg is sweating making the prosthesis -"

"Rub against your thigh, got it." Callie finished for her.

Sofia was up ahead with Roger, Melissa and Joseph when noticed the lack of movement in the other group. "Ma? What's going on? Are you okay?" She hurried over with concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Arizona said in a brief smile.

"It's her leg." But Callie spat out. Earning a death glare from the blonde. "What? She is no longer an little girl Arizona - "

"Believe me, Calliope, I realize that, but I'm fine, really." Arizona answered quickly. "Can we walk again, please?"

"Are you sure, Ma?"

"Yes."

Everyone walk again, Arizona praying to the gods that they'll be there soon and she can rest from the leg that made her pain.

"I just worry about you." Callie walked beside the blonde and said quietly.

Arizona sighed heavily. This was Callie, she always worries, no matter what. "I know, but you don't have to."

Finally the two families came to a river overflowing natural beauty, crystallized waters, prominent waterfalls that feed this gap was more than striking.

"Okay there's anyone who doesn't know how to swim?" Roger asked as no one said no, the redhead guy continued. "Then the recommendations are few, the river is deep especially closer to the waterfall, at the foot of the waterfall must be careful not to slip or hit with the rocks, beyond that I think it should be fine."

Arizona never admit it out loud, but the guy seemed friendly and helpful. She could like the guy if it weren't for the fact that this young man is the boyfriend of her only daughter.

"Not jumping into water?" Ashley asked her partner as she saw children running into it already.

"No, I only want to rest, you go." Arizona said with a half-smile face and began to remove the leg.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything." Ashley leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on pink lips before stripping her shorts and T-shirt, just to show her sexy bathing suit before jumping into the water with the kids. Jennifer was already with them.

"How is that they're still have British model bodies and we ..." Callie vanished sitting next to the blonde.

"What are you talking about, Calliope? You're beautiful, you're just not skinny like other women."

"I just have curves." Callie giggled.

"And that's what makes you beautiful. Your differences comparing to them, I always told you, your curves and that ass was what I always loved of you." Arizona gave without thinking twice.

"Well I think you have a sweet ass on yourself and also a really good shelving." The women broke into laughter, but then after a long look, Callie cleared her throat. "Limits." Callie whispered.

First broken limit in this trip: No praise.

Usually a eulogy like that could lead to some heavier stuff that neither of them was willing to handle, not after so long, after all.

"I don't think your wife would appreciate my comments." Callie chuckled after a few minutes of silence.

"She's not my wife." With that statement, Callie frowned. "She's my partner, not my wife." She repeated.

"But - but how - I mean, you -" Callie mumbled to new information. How is she learning about this now?

"How is that we have been together for almost ten years and we're not married?" The blonde asked the question that Callie seemed to have problems with. Callie nodded, Arizona sighed and glanced to the others under the waterfall. "Well, I promised my brother I'd married only once, I promised to marry whom I would spend the rest of my life with, but then I got divorced so ..."

"Arizona -" Callie's heart ached in her former wife words.

"I don't think about getting marry all over again, I don't think I can do it again and she doesn't care, she doesn't believe in marriage or rings and that kind of stuff, so we're better like this." Arizona closed the conversation getting her phone and start taking pictures.

Limits. Second limit violated in this trip: Talking about them.

Arizona entered the room that Sofia had appointed for her and Ashley only to find say woman packing her things in the small bag she had prepared for this trip.

"What are you doing?" It had been hours since the two family returned to the house-cottage, Callie had already started dinner for everyone, she was helping a bit with that, but then Jennifer stepped in and everything went very rare, so she went to her room to try to get some tension out that was in the kitchen now.

"Sorry, I can't stay." Ashley continued packing the few things that she brought.

"What? Why?" Arizona went to bed but not much.

"I just got a call from my editor, she says it's important, she need to meet me as soon as possible, so I have to come back." The woman said without even looking at Arizona.

"Now? It's almost dark out there, Ashley." Arizona is starting to get angry so she remember to keep her voice low.

"Sorry, but I can't wait until tomorrow and it's not so far away, plus I brought my car so don't worry about anything, I'm going to drive safe." Ashley closed the bag and for the first time since the blonde entered the room they made eye contact.

"So that was your plan all along, is not it? Arizona's arms crossed waiting for an honest answer.

"What are you talking about Arizona?"

"I'm talking about you and your need to bring your own car, you knew that you would go long before you got that call."

As much as Arizona tried to be quiet her voice full of discontent was heard throughout the house, suddenly children, Callie and Jennifer remained in total silence as they listened to the private conversation.

"C'mon, Arizona, you know that's not true, I want to stay here, but I just can't."

"Sure you can, prove me you want to be here, because since we came back Ashley you don't stop pouting and whining about everything, so prove me I'm wrong and stay ... Tomorrow is Sofia's birthday, Ashley, she made all this for us and now you just want to go, just like that."

Sofia looked at Callie in concern and she stood up, maybe if she talked to Ashley ... but she saw her birth mother eyes so Sofia gave up that idea. This was a matter between her mother and her partner.

"I can't, Arizona! This is like when you have surgery or have to rush to the hospital you can't just not go!" Now Ashley was screaming. Brilliant.

"Is not the same, when I have to run out of a place is because a tiny person, born or unborn, is in danger. Life of tiny people depend on me, Ashley, is not at all the same!"

Surgeons listening in the other room shrugged understanding the point of the blonde.

"So what you're saying is that your work is more important than mine, that's what you're saying?" Ashley was outraged now.

"There is no point of comparison, that's what I say, Ashley, but we can always choose which OUR Priorities are."

Another one for Arizona, Callie think.

"My work is a priority, Arizona!"

"More than your own family?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Oh Please, Sofia is not a baby, she won't be traumatized for life just because I lose one of her birthdays, she'll understands the same way she understood when you came with me to London weeks before her previous birthdays. Don't try to make me feel guilty, just because you do."

"What the fuck are you implying, Ashley?" Arizona asked angrily.

Callie's eyes widened, Arizona must be very angry to start swearing knowing the kids are around. So she decided to intervene.

"Okay Arizona?!" She shouted to be heard over the screams of the couple in the other room. "I think it's better if you guys have this conversation somewhere else ... away from prying ears ..." Callie said, her voice even, looking at the worried kids, including Joseph. It was obvious that the young boy didn't like to listen his mothers argue.

Arizona left the room, walked through the common room through all the prying eyes, but she was so angry, she could feel her face burning in red rage that flooded her body, soon she came to the entrance of the house-cottage with Ashley hot on her feet.

"Look, Arizona, sorry but I have to go, it's getting late and -"

"Have you even heard a word I said?" The blonde interrupted the woman.

The green-eyed woman rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I heard you, but I can't do anything."

"You should at least leave in the morning." Both women turned to Sofia's voice that was at the foot of the stairs. "It's already late Ashley and may be dangerous to drive at this time." She suggested softly.

"I'm sorry, Sofia, but I have to go now." Ashley insisted.

So Arizona finally broke. "Ughhhh FINE! If you want to leave so badly then go, go now." And don't come back, that thought crossed her mind.

"Arizona, please don't be like this, you're overreacting." Ashley tried to take the angry woman's hand but she stepped away.

"Just go, Ashley." She started walking back to the house-cottage.

"What about Joseph?" She asked. Big mistake.

"Oh No! No, no, no. You're not taking Joseph with you. He stays with me and his family as we planned, he won't be like her mother who breaks her promises. He's staying with me, period!" Arizona finished before turning around to find Callie's worried eyes. Just perfect.

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona was gone before she could say anything.

Hours later, Arizona was in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate, there wasn't any alcohol in the house so the chocolate would have to. She was still mad at Ashley, her eyes almost cracked with tears of rage but she held back.

Ashley wasn't like this before, this woman was who went through the process of insemination alone to have a child, she was the kind of woman who would do anything to go to some of Joseph's games or go to Sofia's theater plays when she was younger. She always told Arizona that there was nothing more important than family. That was what attracted the blonde more than her beautiful personality, she has devotion and passion for her work, but her love and commitment to her family was what made the deal for them, so she was angry because now Ashley wasn't that person and the blonde was very disappointed.

"You okay?" Arizona was taken from her train of thought by Callie's voice. She nodded even if it wasn't true. Callie sat next to Arizona with a cup of hot chocolate as well, after a few seconds of silence she asks again. "You want to talk about it?"

Arizona sighed deeply. "Limits." She said deadpan.

Third limit: Not talking about their relationships. That was just painful to say the least.

"I just -"

"I know, Callie, but I don't want to talk about it." Arizona broke into knowledge. But then she couldn't handle the silence, she needed to say something aloud. "I'm just so ... mad ... at her ... at myself." Callie could see the tears streaking her ivory face.

"Why yourself?" Callie learned over the years that sometimes it's better to let the blonde expressed by her own pace.

"She knew how important this weekend was to Sofia ... to me." She said out. "I practically had to drag her out of London, she didn't want to come back to the States." Arizona spoke softly before looking at Callie. "I'm scare, Calliope." She admitted.

"What are you scare of, honey?" And there was another limit: No pet names. Callie unwittingly brought her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"What if she doesn't want to be here? What if she wants to come back to London? And if she takes Joseph away from me? He's my son too, I have the papers that say that, but she's his biological mother, Callie." The blonde said her fears.

"I think you're reading in this too fast, just give her time and talk to her about your concerns when we come back but please no screaming." Callie chuckled pulling out a small smile at the blonde. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart." Callie whispered to the blonde before kissing the side of her head and absorb the delicious smell of her golden hair. "But remember, you're not alone, do you hear me? I won't leave you alone." Callie feel the woman in her arms nodding at her. No matter what happens, she'll always be there for Arizona.

Callie closed her eyes in the feeling of having this woman so close to her after so many years, it felt natural, normal, like a daily basis even if they're sitting here and talking about a possible breakup. Arizona relaxed in the warm embrace her ex-wife was giving her before placing her head on Callie's strong shoulder.

Both women missing Melissa's concerned and alarmed look, who was supposed to be sleeping right now.

* * *

 **All mistake are mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Way Back Home**

 **chapter 5**

Callie quietly opened the door of the room she was sharing with her wife in the house-cottage doing everything possible not to wake the woman, but that was no longer needed. Jennifer was awake already.

"You finished comforting your other wife?" Jenny said contemplative reading in a medical journal that she had brought for this trip.

Callie sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped almost in exasperation. "Can you stop saying that she's my wife? Please? You have no idea how ridiculous it sounds when you say it." The brunette said irritably making way to the small bathroom.

"I'm being ridiculous -"

"Yes, you are." Callie fought back quickly from the bathroom.

"How about being ridiculous by waiting for my wife to come to our own bed instead of rushing out to see how her precious Arizona's doing? Huh?" Jenny stood up and followed the woman to the bathroom for answers.

"Would you keep your voice down, please? Kids doesn't need to hear another fight." Callie practically whispered. "And she is not my anything, okay. She's going through a bad time, I just wanted to know if she was okay." She defended the apparent accusations of her wife.

"What's the different in what I just said?" Jennifer crossed her arms.

Callie was changed into comfortable clothes and leave the bathroom with the woman hot in her heels. "Jenny, I just want to go to bed -"

"Why don't you go spend the night in Arizona's bed then? She has plenty of room now that her wife is gone." Jennifer challenged.

"Stop it! Okay, you need to stop these ridiculous jealousy you have for her and what you said was totally out of line, Jennifer." Callie was now angry with the childish attitude of the other woman so she just went to bed with her back to the woman. She didn't even bother to clarify the fact that Ashley wasn't actually Arizona's wife.

"And you blame me? She is always everywhere - "

"She just got back a few days ago, Jennifer." Callie snorted.

"And yet she was always here more than ever. She's like a goddamned ghost that never goes away. Sofia loves her, everybody loves her in the hospital, hell my own children loves her and you ..."

"And I what?" Callie shoots out of bed to face the other woman. She recalled keeping her voice down nonetheless. "And I what, Jennifer?" She asked firmly again.

"And you're always putting her over me." Jennifer crossed her arms and looked at her wife a long moment.

"Here we go again." Callie lifted the hands irritated.

"It's true, Callie. Just admit it, it would be much easier if you admit she's always among us and that she's more important to you."

"She is always among us because you are constantly bringing her up. From the beginning it was always the same. I don't know what else to do to prove you ... I married you, Jennifer, you and I have a family together, I gave you everything you ever wanted and yet it's still not enough for you." Callie was more than done with this conversation. It was always the same and she was already getting tired of it.

"So you only married me to keep me quiet?" Jennifer had a pained expression in her face.

"It was what you wanted." Callie whispered.

"Yes, but I wanted you to wanted it too, not only because it was something I wanted you to do." She chided.

"You knew my position on marriage when we first met. You knew what I thought about marrying again and yet you always insisted on the subject."

"So I forced you to marry me? That's what you say? This is bullshit." Jennifer walked back and forth in place, she couldn't believe her marriage was such a lie. "Our marriage has been a sham all this time?"

"Of course not, Jennifer. Don't put words in my mouth." Callie defended quickly.

"But you just said -"

She interrupted. "What I said is I married you because it was something you wanted, I just wanted you so I decided to give that piece of paper to you and so I thought you'd would stop doubting my love for you." Callie disproved. "A big part of me also married you so we could be not having this damn conversation over and over and yet, here's where we are." Callie said frustrated.

"Callie can you for a second accept that there is something more about Arizona, please? I'm not being paranoid here -"

"You think?" The brunette snorted.

"That woman is in your blood, Callie!" Jenny stares at her wife. "Despite all these years, she would take you back if you offered." Her eyes became watery.

"After all these years and we still have the same fight over Arizona Robbins. I'm tired of it, Jennifer." Callie took her pillow and blanket before leaving the room furiously.

Her wife was right, though. She still holds a candle for the blonde in the next room, but just the thought made her body shudder. She's a married woman. She wasn't allowed to think of anyone else.

The next day Callie could feel the presence of another person near her. She could literally feel the eyes like daggers into her. She tried to go back to sleep and clenched her eyes tighter but it was impossible.

"I know you're awake." She heard the soft voice of her wife. She exhaled heavily and tried to pretend to be asleep. "Calliope."

"Do not call me that." Callie said immediately still without opening her eyes.

"Right." Jenny trailed off. "Can we talk, please?" She asked gently.

"We can when we get back. Today is Sofia's birthday and I don't want to ruin it with another fight, Jennifer." Callie said through gritted teeth without moving a muscle still lying in the uncomfortable couch.

"You spoil her too much." Jenny said softly. "You also feel guilty?" She was playing with fire and she knew it.

"She is my daughter and it's her birthday, so I'll spoil her as much as I please. It's the same way I act with Melissa or Santiago." Callie defended quickly. "And why should I feel guilty? Guilty about what?" She looked directly at her wife this time.

"Well, I don't know, but since Arizona is trying to please Sof with whatever she wants only to compensate for the fact that she wasn't here last year ..." Her words trailed off in the drink of coffee she took.

Callie studied her face in disbelief. This woman has guts to want to open up this fight again. "What's exactly bothering you so much? That Sofia is not angry at Arizona - which by the way is none of your concern - or the fact that Sofia gets everything she wants?" She raised an eyebrow when Jenny looked in her direction. "Are you jealous of the attention we give to Sofia, Jennifer?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Callie. I 'm just saying that Sof didn't deserve the treatment that was given to her before." Jennifer looked away.

"Again, that's none of your concern." She said firmly.

"But it is!" She tried to lower her voice in the silent house. "I consider Sofia as my own daughter and what Arizona did is not right." Jenny defended with determination.

Callie sat up straight in the uncomfortable couch without looking at the other woman. "I think you're determined to make my children hate Arizona, Sofia included, you're jealous of her and about how much the kids love her and that's not fair to either of them." She said firmly.

"That's not -"

"The best thing that could have happened to you is that Arizona hadn't returned, is not it?" Callie laughed bitterly as she tamed her hair in a ponytail.

"Callie -"

"I'm glad she came back, though." She stared at her hands.

"There is no doubt about that." Jennifer snorted.

"I'm tired of fighting about the same thing, Jennifer." Callie said wearily. "I don't want to keep arguing with you about Arizona. Have been enough years of the same." She shook her head.

"What are you saying, Callie?" Jenny frowned at her wife, but got no response because of the noise of feet making their way to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Speaking of the devil. Jenny rolled her eyes as standing up. "Callie, a little help to make breakfast please?" Arizona asked cheerfully as Sofia were around her neck all the time and Joseph has a strong grip on the waist of his older sister. "I don't think those two are going to let me do much today." She laughed aloud getting a smacking kiss on the cheek by her daughter.

"You're here today, so I'm not letting you out of my sight all day, I love you Ma and I missed you a lot." Sofia gives several kisses to Arizona again.

"I'm happy to be with you today too, Sof, but what are you gonna do when you have to take a shower? Are you letting me see you naked?" Arizona joked in knowledge.

Sofia jumped immediately out of the embrace pushing Joseph back, who was now laughing at his petrified sister's face.

"Oh Ma that's gross!" Sofia said shrilly. "Mothers don't see their naked daughters ... ever." Sofia grimaced in disgust.

"You realize that your mom and I have seen you naked since you were a baby, right?" Callie joined the mockery entering the kitchen.

"Yes, I know, but that's different. I'm not a baby anymore, Mami." Callie's replica said with conviction.

"I hope you act that way with everyone who wants to see you naked too." Arizona raised an eyebrow, nodding in the direction of Roger joining the group in the morning.

"Ma!" Sof cheeks burned in shame and despite being brunette the pink dye that ran down her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the place. "We're not there yet, ma." She said in a soft whisper.

"Then why are you blushing so hard?" Joseph jumped to the jugular.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are." Santiago said quickly from his place on the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong with your face?" Melissa came just in time to see her sister giving a sigh of frustration.

"Nothing! Can you all leave me alone?" Sofia huffed hiding behind Callie who couldn't hide her mocking laugh.

"Happy birthday, babe and your face looks beautiful." Roger lean over to his hiding girlfriend and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek making the young brunette blush again.

"There it is again!" Santiago cheered in mockery.

"Ma! Can you tell them to stop, please? It's my birthday, they shouldn't be giving me a bad time."

"Oh my God, you're such a baby." Santiago and Joseph made Hi-five.

"Well, she's still my baby, so don't give my baby a bad weather, Santiago." Arizona said with a touch of fun to the young man. "The same for you Joseph."

From the other corner of the room, Jennifer grimaced in disgust listening to the blonde admonish her son. She definitely wasn't happy with that. Joke or no joke, in her mind this woman had no right to say anything to her children.

Before she could say something about it, Callie jumped into the conversation. "Okay, what if we make a special breakfast for the special girl on her special day? I have the perfect idea." Callie said cheerfully as she sent a glance at her wife. She noticed Jennifer's nonconformity few moments ago.

After a familiar…? Breakfast, the troops began their day with activities scheduled that Roger, Melissa and Sofia herself had planned for this day. They made a little walking, them they did some Rafting – which was both exciting and scary – they swam a little more, there was Mountaineering too – well at least the kids did that part - while Arizona, Callie and Jennifer waited patiently for any of their children get down unwounded, but the anxiety didn't last too when the moms were forced to do Canopy, Callie hadn't any problem with that – she was always the one who say yes to any extreme activity – But they certainly enjoyed the view and took pictures, lots of pictures. The happiness in Sofia's face was something that would be etched in Arizona's memory forever.

It hurt her leaving her daughter for a year and although their stay in London was nice, nothing compares to see the smiling face of Sofia or getting to have Sofia's hugs or just knowing that she is close.

Arizona didn't regret going with her partner, she knew it was import to Ashley, but ultimately, leaving again wasn't an option for the blonde. She was being supportive to Ashley in her career the same way the other woman had helped and support her over the years.

The blonde still had to think what she would do with her situation with Ashley. She thinks they can overcome it, it's not the end of the world, it wasn't the first fight they have. Arizona firmly believes that they just need to sit down and talk like a normal couple would. She was still angry, that couldn't be denied, but they can resolve this.

Either way, the blonde won't worry about this now. She was only going to focus on her daughter and the trip that Sofia planned to share, even if she felt uncomfortable under the strict gaze of her ex-wife's wife.

They were walking back to the house-cottage. "Why is your wife looking at me like that?" Arizona walked side by side with the brunette. The word 'wife' still burned in her mouth, but she couldn't change reality.

"She's not looking at you in any way." Callie said softly careful not to speak too loud.

Arizona gave her a look of disbelief. "Callie, she is pulling me off of a cliff with her eyes, she's giving me the look." The blonde accentuated the last word in fun.

The brunette glanced in the direction of her wife and confirmed Arizona's words. "She's looking at me the same way she used to a few years ago." Arizona casually mentioned.

"Did you call Ashley?" The Ortho goddess asked.

"You're changing the subject and I don't want to hear about Ashley right now. I'm still very angry at her."

"She'll come around." Callie encouraged.

"You keep changing the subject." Arizona bumped shoulders with the other woman in jest. "What's going on? Can I help?" She asked sincerely.

Callie sighed heavily looking between her angry wife, her children and finally the blonde at her side. She wanted to unburden herself to the woman, but how it's she supposed to say anything when the source of discomfort in her marriage it's Arizona herself?

"What ever happened to our limits?" She changed the subject again trying to leave this conversation as soon as possible.

"Okay, roughly much? I'm just trying to help." Arizona lowered her head asking herself what kind of fool was she to want to get into this conversation with the woman.

"Sorry, it's just ... the same old story." Callie smiled sadly.

Arizona frowned at the woman's sad expression. "What does that mean…?"

"Moms! Come on, you're lagging behind." Sofia cut short the conversation between them, surprising her mothers that were actually falling behind the group.

While Callie and Arizona catch up again, Melissa approach to Sofia. "I bet you're happy." She says but the contemptuous tone make Sofia look at her directly. "You know having your moms together again." She insist.

"Melissa, what are you –" She's about to ask confused

"You're such a hypocrite."

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late deliver people. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Just one last chapter left and I'm thinking making a sequel, I don't know just let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Your Way Back Home**

 **Chapter 6**

They were all sitting around the fireplace with some hot chocolate for the cold night as they shared stories about Sofia - some of them embarrassing to the dismay of the birthday girl - but everyone with big smiles on their faces. It was dark outside, the gurgle of owls weren't heard over the laughter and shouts of excited children. It was a nice scene to see.

Except…

Except that Sofia couldn't get over the cold stares that her sister sent her from the other side of the room. Melissa's words a few hours ago had mortified the tranquility of the young brunette and she had tried to get answers but Melissa refused to say anything. She was just ignoring her.

"Okay, it's time for Mom present." Joseph announced.

Sofia's eyes lit up thinking about the possible gift that her mother was going to give. "Yes! Please, please." She said clapping with excitement.

Arizona scrunched up her face. "What do you mean? I thought coming here for the whole weekend was my gift? Was I supposed to bring something?" She asked seriously.

Everyone in the room looked between the blonde and her distraught daughter, but no one dared to say a word.

"Ma, you cannot be serious." Sofia finally snapped but her blonde mother just shrugged. "Ma! How can you not bring me anything? I'm your daughter! And it's my birthday!" Sofia's voice was rising with every word.

"I thought all you wanted was to see me and keep me here with you?" Asked the curious Arizona, all while Callie bit her lip so as not to get her daughter out of her misery.

"Well yes, but -"

"I thought that was enough for you, Sof." Arizona nodded, but Sofia only pouted like when she was just a little girl.

"Oh, come on! Ma, show her the gift now please." Joseph finally broke.

Arizona looked at him with a smile on her lips. "You were supposed to wait." She comically scolded her boy.

"She is about to cry!" Joseph argued causing others start laughing.

"You are so mean!" A tear fell down her brown cheek while trying to contain her smile.

"Oh my poor baby. Come here baby girl." Arizona extended her arms and Sofia immediately ran to her sitting between her legs. Arizona hugged her daughter kissing her hair from behind. "I love you so much." She whispered only to Sofia.

Sofia's soft smile told Callie those words without hearing them. "I love you too mommy." Sofia answered before her eyes went wide open when her mother showed up a black box decorated with a bow green around it. She turned to her mother and looked questioningly.

"Open it." Arizona encouraged.

Sofia gently undid the tie to open the box and find the most elegant and sophisticated watch ... A Pilot Chronograph Saint Exupery to be exact, presented in red gold case, as well as the field characteristic snuff color and the stitching of the strap cream color. It was the watch!

One that she had talked to her mother about a few months ago, but she never imagined that her Mom would give her the watch that besides of being beautiful is just as expensive as well.

"Oh my God! Ma? Are you serious? This must have cost you a fortune." Sofia faced her mother with some concern.

The blonde just smiled. "Why do you care about that? The important thing is whether you like it or not? You like it, right?"

"Of course I like it, Ma! I love it." She hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

Meanwhile Melissa looked askance at her sister and also noticed the dreamy look on her Mami's face, while her mom was quiet and withdrawn in a corner of the room. This was wrong. So wrong.

After Arizona present, they proceeded to deliver more gifts. Joseph gave her older sister an _Anna Chaveli green-emerald earrings_ , since green is his sister favorite color, the gift was actually from him and Ashley. Santiago gave his sister a white Fedora hat with a black linen bow around, he expressed his inability to know what to give to a woman making everyone laugh at his words, but Sofia actually like it. Roger on the other hand gave his girlfriend a Hermes perfume named _24 Faubourg_ \- which surprised the blonde mother by his good taste - on the other hand Callie and Jennifer gave Sofia a _Pandora bracelet_.

"You can design it as you please, you just have to say if you want to change some of the charms and we will." Jennifer said softly.

But Sofia shook her head. "It's not necessary, I think it's already perfect." She peered her gift and smiled. Actually it was perfect and you could tell that her mother had chosen the charms very carefully because each charms representing a particular time for her or at least that was her perception.

"What about you, Mell?" Joseph asked of nowhere. Then all eyes fell onto the strangely silent brunette.

"I don't think she needs my gift since she has so many." Melissa said firmly. "Especially when she has all of us here. That's the perfect gift, right Sof?" She asked contemptuously raising her eyebrow. Almost as identical as Callie.

Arizona frowned at Melissa's comment. "You okay, Melissa? You have been very quiet suddenly." She asked gently, almost maternally.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Jennifer jumped from where she was with some odium in her words.

"I'm fine, Zona. Don't worry." Melissa said before her biological mother could say anything else.

"You're important to me, Melissa." Sofia intervened this time. "I even liked the hat that Santiago gave me and that's saying a lot -"

"Hey! It took me a long time deciding to give you that." The boy defended making the others laugh again.

"So I care about your gift, I care about you." Sofia finished making eye contact with Melissa and just Melissa.

Callie looked between her daughters and clearly could see the tension there. What had happened in the last hours so that her daughters are suddenly this way? And then there was her wife, who sat there crossed arms in her lap, deadpanned and distant. Callie knew why Jennifer was that way, but Melissa? She had no idea.

"It's just a necklace, matching neckless actually. Mom and Mami helped me buy it obviously, but it was my idea." Melissa finally stood and handed a rectangular box to her sister. "I hope you'll like." She added before returning to sit where she was before.

Sofia smiled. "I know I'll like it." She opened the box and found two gold necklaces each one of them with half a heart that fit together like a puzzle and in each piece were the words' big sis '- 'lil sis' recorded.

"I've sent them to record our names in the back." Melissa said softly.

Sofia noticed this before releasing a laugh out loud. "I'm the big sister?" She said, feigning offense.

"Well I'm still 16, so ..." Melissa said earning a chuckle from their mothers.

"For two months or so." Sof wrinkled her nose as she laughed.

"Still." Melissa added confidently.

"That means I get to have my own car when I turn 18? I'm the oldest of all of you, right? Then I get to have my own car while you all have to carpool."

"What?!" Santiago and Joseph said at the same time.

"There's no way I'm doing carpool with you." Santiago flatly refused.

"Ha! I win, I love being a big sister."

Callie laughed at the antics of their children. "Calm down your rails, cowboys, nobody said Sofia is going to have a car at 18."

"H! In your face." Joseph teased and five-high with Santiago, making taunted the others, including Roger ... before Sofia gave him the infamous Torres look.

"Mom, if you decide to give the car to Santiago, just because he's the man, I swear to God I'll lose it." Sofia said with a frown.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Missy. That's just sexist, also Santiago is not old enough to drive by himself yet."

Melissa and Sofia laughed at that, after all, Santiago was still the little boy. "Not cool, Mom." Santiago rolled his eyes.

"And that's a thing I have to discuss with your mother." Callie added quickly.

"Which one of them? Sofia has so many mothers." Joseph asked confused.

Jennifer never took her eyes off her wife while waiting for a response. While Arizona did the same thing at the woman sitting next to her.

"All of them." Callie finally answered not matching her gaze to any of them both. When Callie said 'your mother' she was referring to Arizona but taking her wife's eyes darting toward her, she decided to change her answer. It was the first time she didn't consider the possible review of her wife in something related to Sofia.

* * *

"Are we going to talk?" Jennifer asked as her wife made her way to bed.

"I don't want to fight again tonight, Jenny." Callie got into bed with her back to the woman. Just a few minutes ago they decided to call the night and everyone went to their rooms to rest, they'll be back to Seattle tomorrow.

"I don't want to fight either. I said I want to talk." Jenny said with irritation in her voice.

"Well, I want to sleep." Callie dismissed her wife.

"Of course you do." Jenny crossed her arms facing the wooden ceiling.

* * *

"This is Ashley." Arizona heard the hoarse voice of her partner on the phone, after 5 attempts the call finally connected. "Hello?"

"It's me." Arizona finally said something. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said quietly, drawing invisible patterns on the pillow. "How are you?" She asked softly.

"Good, how are you?" God, this was so weird and awkward.

"Same." Arizona swallowed hard. "Did you call Sofia?" Why was it so hard to talk about what really matters? She didn't know.

"I did, several times, but she didn't answer, I assumed she was busy most of the day, so I just left a voice-mail." Ashley cleared her throat and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "It's good to hear your voice." She said.

"Yeah ... Where are you?" Arizona leaned against the headboard.

"I'm at home, why you ask? Where else I supposed to be?" Ashley asked with disdain.

"Here with me, for example. With your family." The blonde released a heavy sigh.

But Ashley just grunted. "Ugh we're not doing this again. I told you, I had to be here." She started to get angry. Arizona seriously just called so late to grumble about this again?

"See, that's what I don't understand. You said you were going to take a break, it would be a break before returning to embark on a new book -"

"Would you take a break from surgery? This is not something you can just take a sabbatical, Arizona." The woman interrupted.

"I don't know if you remember but I went for a year without surgery just for you."

"I never asked you to do that. I never asked you to leave your job or stop being a surgeon for a year."

"And yet I did it, because I loved you and wanted to support you in your career -"

"That was your decision, not mine." Ashley closed her eyes. That definitely sounded harsher than she mean to.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Arizona said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, okay. I am grateful to you for everything you did, but -"

"But?" Arizona challenged her partner to finish that sentence.

"But I can't take responsibility for your decisions, Arizona." Ashley said softly.

Arizona sighed heavily before asking. "What is really happening, Ashley?" She knew. She knew there was something else in her partner's behavior.

"I think it's better if we talk when you get back." Ashley rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ashley, just tell me." Arizona was losing patience.

"It's late, maybe we should go back to sleep -"

"Ashley!"

"Arizona, please. I don't want to talk about this on the phone."

"Just tell me! ... Ash -"

"I'm leaving!"

* * *

"So now that you and I are alone, are you going to tell me why you're so mad at me so suddenly?" Sofia tried to get the words out of her sister. They entered their room and made their sleep routine, now Melissa was combing her long black hair, her back to Sofia. "Mell?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Melissa couldn't contain her anger any longer. She turned to face her sister with fire in her eyes. "You did all this to push Mami in your mommy's life." She chided.

"Mom has always been in Mami's life, Melissa." Sofia said condescendingly.

Melissa snorted. "Why are you doing this, Sofia? Why do you want to destroy our family?"

"I'm not trying to destroy anything. What are you talking about here, Melissa?" Sofia looked in disbelief at her sister.

"Oh come on, don't try to play dumb with me. I know what your goal is here. I wouldn't accept it at first but after what I saw last night, I have no doubt that this was your plan all along." Melissa stood up. "Having your mothers together under the same roof so they can fall for each other again."

"That is not true -"

"Sure, that's why you pushed both of them on this trip." Melissa snapped. "I get it, they're your mothers and deep down I always knew that you prefer them together. I get it, I really do, it's human nature ... but it's not fair, Sofia. Not to my mom or any of us. This is our family we're talking about." Melissa chided again.

"I just want them to be happy." Sofia countered softly.

"At the cost of us?" Melissa stared in disbelief. "It has been more than a decade, you need to get over the fact that they don't want to be together, because if they do, they would had worked something out, don't you think?"

"You don't know what they want. You don't know them as I do." Sofia replied firmly.

"So it's true." Both girls turned to the voice of their younger brother. "You're trying to break our moms in order to get your moms back together." It was not a question, more like a statement.

* * *

"We need to fix this, Callie. We can't continue to ignore or avoid the problem forever." Jenny said sadly.

"I have no intention to fix anything." Callie got out of bed, she was sleeping on the uncomfortable couch again tonight. "I've spent too many years of my fucking life trying to fix things that are out of my control. I won't do this anymore." She said without looking at her wife still in bed.

"Here we go again comparing me with Arizona, is not it?" Jenny stood up too.

Callie wrinkled her face without understanding. "I'm not talking about Arizona, Jenny." She said firmly tired with this situation. "I'm talking about the years I have spent with you trying to remedy your stupid insecurities about Arizona. We are married, we have children together and more than 10 years together and yet here we are still arguing about the same thing or rather the same woman."

"That's because you've always had feelings for her despite all these years. You always put her over me - "

"That's not true, Jennifer!"

"It is true. You always made me believe I'm paranoid about worrying about your bound with her, but deep down I always knew the truth." Jenny's eyes clouded with tears. It was time to admit it.

But Callie just snorted in derision. "And what truth is that, according to you?" She crossed her arms.

"You love her." Jenny said softly.

"You're insane, Jenny." Callie defended quickly. "I love you!" She added desperate to hide her true feelings.

"Maybe ... But you're in love with her." Jenny said with conviction.

Callie's eyes widened at the words of her wife, but quickly tried to deny it. That couldn't be true, it has been years. They were different people now. How could she possibly be in love with that woman? That was just crazy, Jenny was crazy.

"That's not true." She kept shaking her head, but didn't dare to look at the woman in front of her.

Jenny chuckled unfunny and crossed her arms trying to protect herself from the crushing reality. "It's easier for the parties involved if you accept it once and for all, Callie." Her voice filled with sadness.

Callie looked at her wife with nostalgically, her brown eyes slowly filling with tears too, she wanted nothing more to approach and hug her but she knew that wasn't what Jennifer wanted.

And then there she was with all these feelings and emotions flitting all over the place. She knew why she was denying, she just didn't want to go down that road again, it was too painful despite the years, even though she forgave and she was forgiven ... Accepting that she still indeed love Arizona Robbins meant she has to open that little box in which she had kept the blonde and all her feelings for her for all this time. It implies unearth everything and she didn't know if she was strong enough for it.

But that doesn't change the truth ... that only made it more real.

So she took a deep breath, the tears coming down her flushed cheeks and looked at her wife. "I am in love with Arizona Robbins." She said softly but surely and that was when Jennifer's world collapsed completely.

* * *

"Answer!" Santiago frightened his sisters with her cry of rage. "You did all this just so Arizona can be with Mami?" He asked again.

"No!" Sofia shouted over him. "I did not do such a thing, I would never do such a thing." She defended before turning to Melissa. "And yes you're right, there's nothing more that I want than having my moms together, but I have accepted that Mami is with Jennifer and my mom is with Ashley too. I am not some spoiled immature child who would do anything like destroying a whole family just to get what she wants. I thought you knew me better than that." Now she was outraged.

Of course Sofia wanted her mothers together under one roof and watch them grow old together, but she was resigned to the idea when her mother was officially married to Jenny and then Arizona was in a committed relationship with someone else and suddenly she has 3 siblings. She had honestly given up that idea.

But those were her mothers so the hope was the last thing she lost.

A girl can dream, there is nothing wrong with that.

"That's not how it looks like, Sofia." Melissa said with disdain.

"Then I don't give a shit as you see it!"

"Sofia!" The three kids turned to the adult voice. "Why are you screaming at each other? Why are you even awake yet?" Asked Arizona walking into the room, she heard the last part of the agitated conversation, but was worried about the caliber of the words of her daughter.

"Do you still have feelings for Callie?" The four of them turned to see Joseph who was hiding in the dark hallway listening to everything from the beginning and then Roger came from the corner.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Great now we're all here? We should bring mom and mami to clarify all this shit." Santiago complained.

"Santiago, watch you're language." Arizona reprimanded immediately.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do!"

Arizona stepped back by the offensive words coming from Callie's younger child. She had always had an excellent relationship with Callie's children and never expected this aggressive reaction from Santiago.

"Santi, calm down. This is not Zona's fault." Melissa put a hand on the shoulder of her growing younger brother. "This is Sofia's fault." She added, shocking everyone.

"Mom please answer." Joseph didn't care about the fight between siblings, he just wanted an answer to her question.

"Wait, Melissa why are you saying that to your sister?" Arizona consciously decided to avoid her son's question again.

"Because it's the truth." Melissa said.

"Mom!"

"Joseph! Not now." Arizona shouted back giving a disapproving look to the young boy.

"I think we should all take a breath and go to bed. Yelling is not going to help anyone." Roger said trying to rationalize.

"There's nothing to think about, there is nothing to mediate." Melissa walked near Sofia. "I can see behind your innocence face. You don't fool me, Sofia and if they split out I'll hate you forever." Melissa said in her sister's face before running out of the room and outside the house-cottage, leaving everyone perplexed in her wake.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Callie asked quietly sitting next to her wife on the edge of the bed. Both women staring at the wooden wall in front of them. They heard commotion outside but no one made any attempt to find out what it was.

Jenny swallowed hard, her eyes burning with the constant crying. "I think we should get a divorce." She said weakly.

Callie's shoulders fell in defeat. "It's that what you really want?" Her voice broke, after all she had been with this woman for about 12 years, 10 of them they were married. This wasn't easy for either and Jenny knew it, so she wasn't angry with the brunette.

She was just hurt. Her heart ached.

"I think that's what we need." Jenny finally said.

Callie was silent as the words got through her brain. "What will we tell the kids?"

"I - I don't know, Callie" Jennifer sighed heavily. "Can we not talk about it yet please?" All this was too much.

"Okay." Callie was going to say something else when someone knocked on the door.

Callie stood and opened the door when she met blue eyes. "Joseph?"

"Callie, Melissa and Sofia left the house and we can't find them anywhere." The boy said, almost frightened.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Callie asked as hurried in sports shoes and flashlight in hand. "Arizona?" She asked her ex - wife when she didn't get a response from others.

"They got into an ugly fight, then Melissa ran away and Sofia came after her." The blonde was also flashlight in hand ready to go search for the girls in the forest.

"A fight over what?" Asked Jenny and Callie at the same time.

"I don't know! Okay, I just know they were arguing, then Santiago was screaming too, then Joseph and Roger came out of nowhere and suddenly Melissa and Sofia left the room, I thought they just needed a place to calm down, but when I went to the living room to look for them, none of them was in the house, then Joseph went to you." Arizona said quickly pulling away from both women.

"I think it's better if I go to look for them, I'm the one who knows this place like the back of my hand." Roger suggested.

"The hell you do. Our daughters are probably in danger out there, so we're coming." Callie said determinedly.

"Just tell us where to start." Arizona said.

"Okay, let's go then." Roger finally relented, he knew it was useless to argue with concerned mothers.

* * *

Roger, Jenny, Callie and Arizona rushed down the road from the entrance to the house-cottage flashlight in hand and once given instructions by Roger women split up to cover more ground and yet after a few minutes of searching Callie and Arizona ended up walking the same lush forest.

Fortunately for them the trees have marks to identify the right path, one technique that some campers guys from the park used to prevent people from disappearing during their stay.

"I cannot believe they just ran into the woods." Callie murmured. Arizona just heard. "I mean, it's dark here and they know how dangerous it can be and yet -" She stopped in her negative thoughts.

"We'll find them, Calliope. Stop freaking out." Arizona said softly without looking at the woman. She was worried too but she remain calm, she has to.

"What were they fighting about?" Callie asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know."

"Cut the crap, Arizona. I know you well enough to know you're lying." Callie stopped in her tracks, she knew that now was not the time to have this conversation, but still...

"I've been lying for years and yet you haven't noticed." The blonde whispered softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Arizona -"

"Joseph, asked me if I still have feelings for you." Arizona turned around to face her former wife.

"He did?" Callie asked in a whisper.

The blonde nodded. "And before that Melissa and Santiago were reproaching Sofia about her true intentions on this trip. They believe that Sofia planned all this so that you and I could be together." She said it all in one breath.

"That's not true, Sofia would never do something like that." Callie immediately defended her eldest daughter.

"She'd never destroy a family." Arizona nodded. "The same way that I can't either." She added quickly.

"What do you mean?" The brunette already had an idea, but she wanted to hear it from the blonde's mouth.

"You know what I mean, Calliope." Arizona turned around and keep walking and calling the name of her daughter and Melissa's.

"Arizona -" Callie felt her heart sink when the blonde walked away.

"I found them!" Both women heard the loud scream from Roger. Well at least they no longer have to worry anymore.

"Oh thank God." Arizona breathed a sigh of relief as she started to walk back the house-cottage to see the girls but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Please tell me." Callie tightened her grip on the woman. "What did you say to Joseph?"

"Callie, please just let's go there and go home tomorrow and forget that all this happened, please!" She almost implored.

"Tell me!"

"Nothing! I said nothing because I just can't say anything, not anymore." She left Callie's grip. "I can't do this with you again. We talked about this when we kiss that last time, we cannot keep falling into old patterns or worse, falling for each other. It's not fair to anyone."

"What if I want to fall but knowing you'll be there to catch me?" Callie asked weakly.

"You married her!" Arizona shouted out in the top of her lungs. "Do you have any idea what that made me feel? You made her your wife and then had children with her. You were happy with your new and perfect family while I was still waiting for you!" She let out everything.

"Why did you never said anything?" Callie looked at the muddy soil incapable of looking at the blue eyes, even in the dark.

"And what was I suppose to say? You wanted to be free from me, you did, then you wanted to find happiness and you did. I no longer fit into your equation and still I waited and waited. I was giving you time. Time to notice me, so you could see me and realize how much I love and yet you went and marry her." She was crying at this point. Tears of so many things that were finally coming to light. "I was devastated, but I swallowed my pain because I wanted you to be happy so I put my best smile on and now 10 years later, it just took that my son asked me about it and my old feelings for you came back harder." She sniffled.

"I always thought you didn't want me anymore." Callie began.

"That doesn't even make sense -"

"But it does! I resigned myself to the idea that you no longer wanted me. I resigned myself to the idea to only see you and have you in the distance, so yes, I got married again and had children with someone else, but if I had known there was the slightest possibility -"

"Don't say things you don't mean, Callie."

"But it's the truth!"

"Are you saying you regret? You regret marrying and having children with Jennifer?" She dare the woman.

"NO! I could never say something like that. Being married to Jenny was one of the best things of my life, I loved her, I protected her and cared for her and the same with my kids, I do not regret my family." She refuted quickly. "But I regret making assumption about your feelings ... If I had known -"

"Nothing would have changed. We were a mess, it would have never work out." Arizona interrupted her.

"You don't know that, we could had make it work." Callie smiled crookedly. After the storm comes the calm. "We still can, if you want, we still can, Arizona." She said confidently but calm.

But Arizona just huffed in disbelief. "You're married, Callie."

"And you're with Ashley." She pointed out looking at the ground.

"She's leaving me." Arizona wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Her words took the brunette by surprise, but she didn't flinch. "And I'm getting a divorce." She added.

Now they were at a stalemate, both staring eye to eye trying to figure out how to get out of this mess that it turned their lives.

"So now what? Let's jump into a relationship like if this were some kind of tragic comedy with a happy ending? It's not that easy."

"Nobody said it would be easy." Callie agreed as she approached the woman who until this day still had her heart in her hands. "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life, wondering what if? I don't want to be away from you for another 14 years. That wouldn't be fair." She smiled gently as she took her hand to Arizona's cheek. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

Arizona closed her eyes relying on the subtle touch of the brunette. Callie's touch always made her feel protected, loved. "I do, Calliope, I do, but ... but you have to give me a minute here ... this is just ... too much." She released a heavy sigh. "And the kids ... It's not just you and me anymore." She said.

"I know." Callie blinked a faint tear before bending over and gently kiss the alabaster cheek. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft pink lips, but nevertheless she still respected her wife, maybe not with her heart, but with her body and her lips.

She instead took the woman in her arms, holding her tight as she wanted to do since the blonde came back and when Arizona correspond her embrace with the same intensity, she smiled broadly.

"If we want, we can make it work."

* * *

 **All mistakes are mine**


End file.
